Pokemon: The Next Generation
by thegirlinthesecondrow
Summary: Ash and Misty have a daughter, Kendria. Better summary inside. Rated T, just incase. READ!
1. A Day To Remember

**chapter one**

**A Day To Remember**

* * *

><p><strong>summary: After becoming a famous Pokemon Trainer and having a daughter with his true love, Misty, Ash Ketchum "runs away" when his daughter turns three. Ten years later, Misty is raising their daughter, Kendria. When Kendria turns thirteen, she sets off into the world of Pokemon. As Kendria makes friends and captures Pokemon, a few rivals of her parents get in the way, and won't leave. Kendria tries to figure things out and find out who to trust, while still trying to find her father. But the deeper she gets, the more secrets pour out, and Kendria will have to me a decision: save herself, or her friends and family.<strong>

**I NOT OWN POKEMON... KINDA WISH I DID. :P**

I held my eyes shut tightly. I felt my heart beat against my rib cage. My mouth felt oddly dry, but my body sure wasn't. I was sweating. Ew.

Ignoring my physical delima, I went back to my thoughts.

Today was not just an average, boring day. Today was special. It was my thirteenth birthday, which meant I was to become a Pokemon trainer. Me. Kendria. Just like my father and mother, I was going to be a trainer.

Everyone thought I would do great. My parents were legendary for their Pokemon and their skills. I remember my mom, Mist, was a formal gym leader in a local town. She was a water leader, and I don't doubt it.

Mist loves water. She and her Starmie are always swimming in the nearby river. Not to mention my mom knew every possible water move, and the advantages a water could have on a different type, like fire.

I myself was a fire girl. Mist said my dad originally wanted a fire Pokemon himself, but ended up with a Pikachu. I thought it was funny that he was placed with such a different Pokemon, but the two found it lucky.

After what felt like hours of thinking it through, I opened my eyes. My dark light room looked normal. The drawers were closed and neat, my laptop was shut and polished, and posters of Pokemon and legendary trainers hung neatly on the walls. I tried to absorb the memory of my room. It would be a while until I see this place again.

I slowly glanced at the clock on my nightstand to read eight o'clock. My heart did a summersault. I needed to be at the lab at nine.

Trying to hurry, I brushed my straight, black hair and put just a bit of makeup on. I put on a nice black tee that said: _Pokemon. Gotta Catch Them All. _In white letters, with a small Eevee under. I slipped on some nice short jeans and my running shoes.

Mist had packed my bag ahead of time, so I could relax a bit on my "big day". I gave my image in the mirror one last inspection and hurried down the steps towards the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes danced in the air. I wanted to drool, but refused to. I turned the corner to see Mist cooking on the stove. My eyes widened. Mist wasn't a good cook. Uncle Brock? Totally. Mist? Nope.

"Your making breakfast." I commented. Mist flipped the pancake, almost allowing it to live. She turned to me. Her pale skin looked paler than usual with flour on it. Her bright red hair and green colored eyes seemed to stand out more. She smiled at me. Our emerald eyes met.

"Of course. It's not everyday my Kendria turns thirteen." She coed. I took a promising looking pancake and sat down, grabbing a syrup bottle. I drowned the pancake in the gooey slime.

Mist finally finished yet another burnt pancake and sat down in defeat. "I hope you like burnt pancakes." She sighed. I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine mom. I can barely even taste the pancake through the syrup anyways."

The two of us gave a course of laughs. It was easy being with Mist. I felt safer. I felt like I belonged. My stomach did a kick flip. I would soon be leaving the den I called home. How would I manage without my chaotic mother?

My mom's wrist watch beeped. She glanced down, her eyes widening. "Five till!" She gasped. My eyes matched hers in shock. I needed to leave _now_.

I pushed myself up from the table and hurried towards the door. Mist was right behind me, carrying a yellow backpack. It had many compartments. "Take this." She ordered. "Professor Oak will give you everything you need to become a trainer, which you will put in this bag. I already have clothes packed. Open it in the lab and have Professor Oak help you out." I nodded my head.

With a deep breath, I grabbed the ugly, miniature backpack and headed out the door. I gave my mom a last kiss and was off.

The lab was a big place. Much bigger than my bug sized house. It was filled with tiles, test tubes, giant machines, and pokeballs. There were a few men and woman writing stuff down and looked through a magnifying glass, like you see in those movies. I then spotted Professor Oak.

Professor Oak was my dad's mentor. He was the one who gave him that Pikachu. I found the professor to be a funny person. He was wise, but had a certain view of the world. Like it was all in the hands of one soul. Human or Pokemon.

Oak had a light brown tint to his hair, but was mostly covered with gray. He had laugh lines on his face, but instead of making him look strange and old, he looked younger and happier.

When I spotted the professor, he was laying out a few pokeballs. I watched curiously from a distance, wondering what would happen next.

With a smile on his face, Oak neatly laid three pokeballs on a counter. I couldn't read what the small, white labels said, for I was a bit to far back.

I stumbled forward, almost startling the man. "Oh my! Kendria! You scared the daylight out of me." He smiled. I bit my lip. "Sorry Professor Oak. But, I - um am here to receive my Pokemon."

Oak gave me a look that said "Tsk! Tsk!". "A trainer does not own a Pokemon. They are partners." He corrected me. I nodded. "Sorry." I mumbled. With a smile, Oak patted my back. "Cheer up! Today will begin the rest of your life!" He reminded me. _Yeah_. I thought. _Cause that really helps_. Instead, I just nodded my head.

I was now able to read the labels on the pokeballs. The first read _Charmander_. The Second, _Squirtle_. And the third, _Bulbasaur_. My heart beat sped up a bit. Inside these pokeballs were living, breathing Pokemon. One of which could become my partner; my friend.

"Here." Professor Oak began. "Are three Pokemon you can choose from. There is Charmander, the fire type Pokemon. Squirtle, the water type Pokemon." I could have sworn I saw him glance at me. Figures. My mom was the water goddess. "And Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokemon.

"Now, before you pick a Pokemon, take this." The professor handed me a shiny object. It looked like a hand held, with a blank, black screen, buttons, and a camera like linz. It was a hot pink color with a black strip going down the middle. Before I could comprehend, let alone ask what this device was, Oak spoke once more.

"This is a Pokedex. You will stumble upon many Pokemon and record which you see by turning the device on, raising the linz to the Pokemon, and snapping a picture! Then, the device will pull up common information on the Pokemon you have stumbled upon. Quit simple."

I nodded great fully. I grabbed my bag and put the Pokedex in an empty compartment. "Now," Professor Oak continued. "Here is a Pokebelt! You simply take a pokeball as so, and attach it to the hooks available. A pokeball can grow and shrink, depending if you press this button." He pointed to the white circle in the middle of the red and white ball.

It went like this for a while. Oak gave me a Pokedex, a pokebelt, five pokeballs (considering you could only carry five and I would soon pick one), a healing potion, a town map that shows you all of the Sino Region, and a pokewatch. The pokewatch lets you speak with people you add onto the hard drive. So far, the only people added was himself and my mom.

"And now." Oak announced in a showy voice. "You may pick your Pokemon, but I would enjoy it if you used your Pokedex to decide." He laughed. I gave a big smile, trying to cover up my nerves. "S-sure thing." I stuttered, taking out the shiny object.

Professor Oak took out all the Pokemon. I was stunned. All three Pokemon were gorgeous, with big, beautiful eyes and a cute aura. Charmander's flames seemed to flicker with enthusiasm. Squirtle did a little jig, and Bulbasaur smiled and snapped his vines gratefully.

I wasn't exactly sure which Pokemon I wanted. They all seemed interesting. Pointing my Pokedex at Charmander, this device activated.

_Charmander. Fire type Pokemon. Charmander's are usually loyal to their owners and are fierce fighters. They are usually difficult to train. They are usually found in hot places, such as near volcanoes or in hot desserts. _

I pointed to the Squirtle next, eager to learn more.

_Squirtle. Water type Pokemon. Squirtles are loveable, kind little creatures that pack a punch. They are fairly easy to train and are found near or in the water._

Finally, I turned the Pokedex to Bulbasaur.

_Bulbasaur. Leaf type Pokemon. Bulbasaur's are usually hard headed beings that can be hard to train, but when trained correctly, can be very powerful. Bulbasaur's are usually found in grassy area's._

Oak smiled at me with satisfaction. "Interesting, indeed." He grinned. I felt my face stretch into a giant smile. "Cool!" I burst. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

With a cough, Oak woke my daze. "So my dear, which Pokemon do you choose?" I stared at the three Pokemon. Charmander began to fidget, as if he wanted to leave his humble home too. Squirtle and Bulbasaur just continued to look cute.

"I choose..." I felt a wave of relief when I said the name. "Charmander." The Charmander flicked his tail with happiness. At least I hoped it was happiness. As if answering my doubt, he licked my cheek. I let out a giggle. "I had no idea Charmander's kissed." I managed in between giggles. Professor Oak nodded. "Nor did I." He responded.

I ignored the curious gaze Professor Oak gave me. "You are so much like your father." He commented randomly. I froze. I didn't know my father well. He left when I was three for an unknown reason, taking his Pikachu and his favorite backpack. I knew my parents were young when I was born, so I just figured he left because he didn't want a child.

"I'm nothing like him." I almost whispered. I could feel Oak's empathy wash over me. "Your father was a good man. I'm sure he left for a good reason." I pushed back tears. It was already past ten. "Thank you for the Pokemon." I replied. I called Charmander back into the pokeball, and like that, I left.


	2. Being Alone Is Overrated

chapter two

Being Alone Is Overrated

It was dark when I grew too tired to even sit. I had let Charmander out once the sun fell.

I made a good decision. Charmander was sweet, playful, and somehow seemed to always know what I was saying. I would talk to him, and he would listen. I felt safer with him.

We both agreed to set up camp in a bare spot in the woods. It was slightly cold, but sleeping next to a fire type Pokemon made me not really notice. I fell asleep with Charmander laying next to my head.

When I woke up, the fire Charmander and I (well, mostly Charmander) made had gone out. Charmander was still fast asleep, still curled into a ball next to me. His lighted tail flickered.

My stomach shook with hunger. God, this was already hard. I fished out a few pokeberries and munched merrily as Charmander woke up. We shared the berries and were off.

The sidewalk is long. I don't see a single sign of a town. I had Charmander ask a few of the local Pokemon, but none have seen one.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. Charmander glanced at me with curious eyes. "It's just I can't see any sign of a town. What if I already am lost? God, I'm such a loser!" I hit myself in the head.

With a huff, Charmander shook his head. I gave a weak smile as we began to climb up a steep hill. "Thanks Charmander." With a nod, he looked forward and walked.

Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle. I screamed in horror. I fell onto my butt and was forced onto my stomach. I could see Charmander using ember on my attacker, but it wasn't working. What was going on?

The thing with a grip must be a rock Pokemon. It's grip was rocky and hard. "Charmander! Use scratch!" I yelled. Charmander stopped using ember and went straight to scratching. The grip loosened enough for me to wiggle my leg free. When I turned around, I gasped.

A large, rock like Pokemon was there. It was complete rocks, and was about thirty feet tall. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my Pokedex.

_Onix. Rock type Pokemon. Onix's usually are short tempered and have massive strength. They are very difficult to train. Onix's can be found in mountains, caves, and rocky areas._

I shoved the pokedex back into my pocket and took control. "Charmander, use quick attack!"

Charmander was fast. He moved swiftly, dodging the whip of the wild Onix's tail. "Quick! Use scratch and finish off with ember!" Charmander clawed the monsters face, causing it to roar. The ground practically shook, but Charmander continued to scratch and breath fire. That's when the Onix used screech. A high pitch roar echoed into the air. My ears ached.

With a jolt, Charmander fell into the ground. Onix used this chance to wrap his tail around him and slowly squeeze.

"Charmander!" I screamed. Charmander tried to break free, but the Onix was angry and wanted revenge.

"Stop it!" I yelled grabbing a rock and through it at the beast. Stupid, considering he's a rock Pokemon, but still. It took a moment, but the Onix narrowed his eyes at me. "RAAA!" He roared.

His tail seemed to loosen, allowing Charmander to break free. We couldn't win against this large Pokemon. Fire was weak to rock, and both Charmander and I were to unexperienced to fight.

Suddenly, a Mudkip came into my view. Instead of it attacking Charmander, it went towards the Onix. From a distance, I heard a male voice call out, "Mudkip! Use water gun!"

The Mudkip listened to the boys command and shot water at the Onix. I remember how water was good against rock, so the Onix went back into the hole in the ground.

Charmander looked scratch up, but was ready to fight the Mudkip, even though he stood no chance. "Charmander, don't!" I ordered. With a look of relief, Charmander scurried back to me.

I slowly walked towards the small Pokemon. The Mudkip looked at me, it's eyes kind. "Mudkip!" It chirped. With a smile, I took out my Pokedex.

_Mudkip. Water type Pokemon. Mudkip's are sweet, kind animals that stick by their trainer. Although they can be a bit hard headed, they are fairly easy to train. Mudkip's are usually found in water or swampy regions._

The Pokemon nodded it's head in agreement. Charmander eyed the Pokemon, standing firmly behind my leg. Before anyone could say or do anything else, a tall boy came running towards us.

He had dark skin with caramel eyes. He had short, cropped hair and wore a green tee and blue jeans, with running shoes.

The boy gave me a smile and stopped beside the Mudkip, who growled happily at him, and rubbed it's head against his long leg.

"You OK? I saw that Onix attacking your Charmander and came to help." He stated, scratching behind his head. I gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I um. I didn't see it. Kind of scared me. Considering I'm knew at this." I mentally slapped myself. Not the best thing to say. This guy could easily laugh in my face and challenge me to a fight. His Mudkip could destroy my Pokemon, considering it's a water.

But instead, he nodded his head. "Same here. It's a good thing that Onix was already tired. My name's Jarred by the way. Jarred Harrison." He stuck out his hand for a shake. I mimicked him. "I'm Kendria. Kendria Ketchum." I replied.

Jarred's eyes grew wide. "Ketchum? Like Ash Ketchum? The legendary Pokemon trainer?" He gasped. I felt my face go hot. "Um, no. I'm, n-not related to him." I stuttered, not looking into his eyes. Jarred got the memo and dropped it.

"So, are you traveling to become a trainer?" He asked, kneeling down and scratching his Mudkip's head. The Mudkip let out a sigh of love. I glanced at Charmander, who looked confused. Were we going to fight? I hoped not. Charmander had scratches and bruises on his body.

With a nod, I smiled. "Yeah. I am. You?" Jarred nodded. "I want to find every Pokemon and get every gym badge. Me and Mudkip are going to be legends." I laughed. "Charmander and I hope to do so too." Jarred smiled and looked down at Charmander, who cringed.

"Your Charmander's hurt." Jarred noticed, looking concerned. He fished out a bottle and handed it to me. When I raised an eyebrow, he laughed. "You get your Pokemon to drink it. Heals them." He explained. I nodded and did as he instructed. Charmander looked repulsed, but drank the potion. Slowly, the marks on his skin faded to normal.

I looked into Jarred's eyes. "Why are you helping me?" I asked, confused. I always thought if you met another trainer, they only help themselves and fight you. Jarred was different.

He shrugged. "I guess I thought you needed some. So, where you heading?" He asked, changing the subject. I gave into the topic change. "Not exactly sure. I'm kind of lost." I admitted. Jarred nodded. "I can tell. People usually get lost on their way to Verdian Town. Lucky for you, I know where to go." He smiled.

I felt my body relax. "Really? That would be great. Charmander and I have been walking for a while now." Jarred cocked his head. "Doesn't your Charmander stay in his pokeball?" He asked. I thought. I never really wanted Charmander to stay in the pokeball, for I wanted someone to talk to. I felt lonely without him.

Before I could answer, Jarred spoke. "Don't want to be alone? It's OK. Mudkip and I do the same thing." Mudkip nodded it's head. "Mud!" He agreed. I smiled at the Mudkip's enthusiasm. "Well, I guess we should get moving." I suggested.

Jarred nodded. "Good idea. The nearest pokestore has great healing potions." Jarred remarked. And, with that, we were walking on the path, side by side.

Having Jarred to travel with was a relief. I felt more safe, and like I had a friend. As we walked along the path, we talked about where we came from, what our favorite Pokemon was, and where we were going to be going after Verdian Town. Like me, Jarred wanted to see and try to catch every Pokemon. We both wanted a gym badge, and wanted to feel free from life.

Charmander soon grew attached to Mudkip, which Jarred and I found funny. Charmander walked beside Mudkip, who chirped merrily to him. "Mud! Mudkip! Kip, Kip!" It sang. "Char, Charmander." Charmander responded. I smirked. Water and fire. Together. With out killing each other.

After an hour later, Verdian Town came into view. The town was bigger than mine. It had many stores and homes. Even a big place that Jarred said was called a PokeCenter, where you healed your Pokemon.

Little children were on the street, riding bikes and trading Pokemon cards. "Wow." I gasped, looking from building to building. "It's beautiful." Jarred chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

I had no idea how Jarred didn't find this as amazing as I did, but ignored it. "Hey Charmander, what do you think?" I asked, looking down at him. Charmander smiled, his tail flicked with enthusiasm. Charmander looked at Mudkip and shook his tail. Mudkip nodded and gave a small purr.

Jarred took something out of a small backpack. It was a scroll, like mine. A town map. "Hmm." He hummed, looking at the map with great interest. "There should be a gym here somewhere." I stretched my head to take a glance at the map. "There!" I pointed. The gym was next to the Pokemon center. Jarred smiled. "Great! Lets head down there and see what type of gym it is, shall we?" He asked. I nodded. "I can't wait to have my first match!" I exclaimed. Jarred laughed, and the two of us followed the map's direction.

As we walked down the street, I began to get a vague idea of what gym type this was: Grass. I realized that because many people were talking about how they needed a fire to destroy the trainer, and fire was obviously best against a grass. Luckily, Charmander was a fire type, but if he wasn't strong enough, a grass type could still damage him.

I turned to Jarred. "I'll meet you at the gym later. Charmander and I are going to catch a few Pokemon. We can't fight with just him." Jarred nodded. "Same here. Mudkip needs help against a grass." He thought for a moment. "Here, let me install my pokeID your your pokewatch." I held out my wrist as Jarred added his ID. "There." He smiled. "Now if you need me, just call." I smiled, my face feeling a bit hot. "Thanks, meet here at three?" I asked. The time now was one, so we had time.

Jarred nodded and walked off towards the woods, Mudkip waddling behind him. Charmander looked up at me. I sighed. "Where should we go?" I asked him, fumbled. Charmander sniffed the air and walked towards a forest on the other side of the town. I didn't notice it before.

I followed Charmander towards the forest. He seemed eager to prove himself. After fighting Onix, he had been trying harder to do better, I noticed. We walked aimlessly for a while, with only a few bird Pokemon flying by.

After about half an hour went by, I grew tired. "Charmander, I think this forest is bare." I almost whined. Charmander looked at me with hurt eyes. My stomach jolted. "I'm sorry honey, but nothing is-"

I fell silent at the noise of a Pokemon drinking. We turned to the left to see an Eevee drinking from a puddle. The Eevee looked like the one on my shirt I wore yesterday. It was small for an Eevee, but a Pokemon all the same.

I quickly took out my Pokedex and pointed it at Eevee.

_Eevee. Normal Pokemon. An Eevee can involve into any type of Pokemon of it's breed, depending on what type of stone you give it. Eevee's are sweet and kind Pokemon, that get along well with others. Eevee's are easy to train. An Eevee is usually found in grassy area's or forests._

I pushed the Pokedex back into the pocket.

"Charmander, use metal claw on Eevee!" I ordered. Charmander pounced on the Eevee before it could run. The Eevee screeched in surprise. But, that lasted for three seconds, because the Eevee began fighting back. It jumped onto Charmander and bit him, causing Charmander to fall. "Charmander, use ember, then slash!"

Charmander did so. The Eevee was able to dodge ember, but was caught off guard with slash. With that, Eevee fell to the ground, to weak to move. I grabbed a pokeball from my pocket. I clicked the button and threw the ball in the general direction of the Eevee.

Eevee was caught in the ball. The pokeball shook, glowing a bright red. The shaking slowly stopped, and the ball turned to normal. I grinned happily. "Ohmigod! Charmander, we did it!" I cheered, jumping up and down. Charmander did a dance, his flame growing. I picked up the pokeball and attached it to my belt.

I knew people usually used two Pokemon in a battle, but I thought I should try to catch one more, just in case. "Come on Charmander, let's try to find one more. What do you say?" Charmander nodded his head in agreement.

It took about ten more minutes until we ran into a Pikachu. It looked like my dads. From what I remember at least. It had an extra stripe though, I realized. The Pikachu realized me. It cocked it's head.

I took out my Pokedex.

_Pikachu. Electric type Pokemon. Pikachu's are usually hard headed and want to listen to themselves. They are difficult to train, but if trained well are very strong. You can find a Pikachu in grassy area's or forests._

The Pikachu looked at Charmander and got into attack position. "Pika, Pi!" He shouted, narrowing his eyes at Charmander. Charmander did the same. "Char, Char!" He breathed.

I didn't have to be told twice. "Charmander, use ember!" Charmander jumped to Pikachu and did as I told. Pikachu was scorched, but jumped away. Pikachu tackled Charmander from the side, causing Charmander to fall and get shocked.

Charmander pulled himself up, glaring at the Pikachu. "Charmander, use fire spin!" I ordered.

Charmander used fire spin the Pikachu, who was just a foot away. Pikachu stumbled backwards. "Slash!" Charmander clawed Pikachu. The Pokemon was getting angrier, but weaker. "Pika!" It yelped. "Charmander, use ember!"

With a huff, Charmander breathed out the fire. "Char!" Although Pikachu was fast, he was to hurt to run away fast. Pikachu fell to the ground, to weak to fight. Although I felt bad, I quickly took a pokeball out and through it.

The pokeball worked almost automatically. I smiled widely and picked up the pokeball. "Charmander, you are amazing." Charmander nodded his head. I realized he seemed a bit beat up.

"We should get you to a pokecenter. I took my pokeball and allowed Charmander to go into it, not wanting him to have to walked all the way back.

With a buzz, my watch rang. I looked into the screen to see it was Jarred. I pressed a button and Jarred's face appeared. "Hey Kendria! Caught any Pokemon yet?" He grinned. I could easily tell you was dieing to tell me what he caught.

I gave a small laugh. "Yeah, an Eevee and a Pikachu." Jarred raised an eyebrow. "Eevee and Pikachu, huh? Those are good Pokemon if you train them right." He informed me. I shrugged. "I might need your help with that." I commented. Jarred smiled at that.

"So what did you get?" I asked, wanting to know. Jarred's sile grew bigger. "Mudkip and I caught an Ottish, Meowth, and Ratitatta. Cool huh?" I nodded. I was slightly jealous, of him. I wanted a Meowth. "Lucky. I'm going to get going to the PokeCenter to heal my Pokemon. So, I'll see you at the gym." I replied. Jarred nodded. "Sure thing. And good luck." I smiled. "You too." I pressed a button and the screen turned black once more.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the Pokemon center. When I walked in, I had no idea what to do.

A nurse with pink hair was behind the counter, so I walked up to her. "Excuse me, nurse-" "Nurse Joy." She corrected. "Do you want me to nurse your Pokemon?" She guessed, looking at my confused face. I nodded shyly, my face turning a bright red. She gave a small giggle. "Just hand your pokeballs to me and I'll heal them right away."

I unattached all three pokeballs and handed them to the nurse. With a grin, she took the balls and placed them onto a large machine. The machine light up, and made a loud noise. Within seconds, the pokeballs were being taken off and handed back to me.

"Here you go! Your Pokemon are fully healed. Come again soon!" She smiled, and with that, she went to another patient. I walked out of the PokeCenter to find Jarred walking in a small field of grass. I scurried towards him. "Jarred!" I called. Jarred turned towards me and smiled. "Hey! I have got to see your Pokemon." He begged.

I nodded my head. "Same here." We both unattached our pokeballs and let our Pokemon out. Charmander, Eevee, and Pikachu were out in a flash. Charmander looked happy to see me. Even Eevee and Pikachu seemed content with my arrival.

Jarred inspected them. "Nice. The Eevee is small, but looks fast. And that Pikachu has an extra stripe. That's cool." I could tell Jarred was sincere and not just trying to show his off. That was a good trait of his.

"Well, lets see yours!" I chirped, wanting to see the beautiful Pokemon. Jarred obliged and took out all four Pokemon.

Mudkip greeted Charmander, and even yelped to the other two, who looked shy. The other three Pokemon looked at the others from a distance. They didn't have the social skills Mudkip held.

I looked at the Pokemon in surprise. They all seemed strong. "Wow. You did good! Your totally going to get a gym badge." I gawked. Jarred blushed under his dark skin. "Thanks, but with your Pokemon, your a shoe in!" He replied. I took a deep breath. "Let's just hope." We called back our Pokemon (except Mudkip and Charmander) and walked down to the Grass Gym.


	3. A Battle To The Death

chapter three

A Battle To The Death

When we opened the doors, the smell of grass and hay hit my nose. The ground was covered in green carpet. No, wait. It was grass. A few tree's were here and there, and in the back was a stage type thing with a chair. There sat a woman with long blond hair. I could see her electric blue eyes from the other side of the room. She was beautiful, with a nice figure and a skin tight outfit.

Jarred and I slowly walked towards her. She stood up and put her hand forward, motioning us to stop. We did so.

"So," She woman spoke, her diamond eyes deadly. "Two trainers wanting to battle." She guessed. We nodded, silent. The girl laughed.

"Do not be frightened. I am Alice, the gym leader. Who shall go first?" Her eyes went from Jarred to me.

I glanced at Jarred, who did the same. He shrugged and stepped forward. "I guess I will." He replied, trying to sound untouched by her aura of power. He was brave. Brave, or stupid.

Alice nodded. "Wise choice. As for you." She continued, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at me. "Go into the corner, and watch." I couln't help but to feel offended of her harsh words. Charmander seemed to think the same, for he glared at her. "Come on Charmander." I mumbled, and we both sat in the corner.

Jarred looked scared. He shook a bit, and I could see sweat on his forehead from all the way over here. I crossed my fingers for him.

"Because you are the challenger, you choose the first Pokemon. Two on two." Alice stated, taking pleasure in his nervousness. Jarred nodded. "Mudkip, go!" Mudkip waddled onto the field, looking confident. Alice smirked. "Go, Bulbasaur!" She threw out her pokeball and out popped a strong looking Bulbasaur.

Jarred made the first move. "Mudkip, water gun!" Mudkip jumped into the air and shot out water. Bulbasaur was hit and thrown back. "Bulba!" It growled. Alice was emotionless. "Bulbasaur, vine whip, now!" She ordered. "Dodge!" Jarred shouted.

Vines practically flew towards Mudkip. Mudkip dodged a few, but was soon struck. "Mud!" He cried. Jarred's eyes grew. "Come on Mudkip, use tackle!" Mudkip got up and did so. Bulbasaur fell to the ground, but slowly got up. Alice yelled. "Razor leaf! Now!"

Bulbasaur obeyed. The leaves flew at Mudkip. "Mud sport!" Jarred yelled. Mud flew into the air, blocking the leafs from reaching him. Alice was stunned. "Interesting moves." She commented. Jarred smirked, and continued. "Mudkip, water gun once more!" Mudkip did so. The attack was so strong, Bulbasaur fell. He fainted.

"Return." Alice muttered through anger. She held her pokeball out, and the Bulbasaur returned. "Your good, but I'm afraid that's not the only ace up my sleeve." She took out another Pokemon. "Beedrill, I choose you!" She threw the pokeball and out popped out what I assume was a Beedrill. I pointed my Pokedex at it.

_Beedrill. Bug type Pokemon. Beedrill's are stubborn, dangerously poisonous Pokemon. They are difficult to train do to their stubbornness. Beedrill's are found in grassy area's._

Jarred held out a pokeball. "Mudkip, return!" Mudkip was summoned back into the ball. Jarred switched pokeballs. "Go, Meowth!"

Meowth came out, looking eager to fight. Alice made the first move. "Beedrill, use fury attack!" She cried.

"Dodge and use scratch!" Jarred countered. Meowth moved out of the way in the last second and clawed Beedrill's side, causing his wing to fail. Alice gasped "Beedrill!" Jarred didn't falter. "Meowth, finish with bite!" Meowth pounced on the Beedrill and bit down. The Beedrill fainted automatically.

Alice's head fell. She held her pokeball out. "Return." She almost whispered. The Beedrill returned to the pokeball. With a sigh, Alice lifted her head. "Your good." She replied. Jarred smiled as he returned his Meowth, who looked pleased. "Thank you."

"Here, take this." Alice jumped of the stage and walked towards Jarred, with a small shiny object. "It's the leaf badge." she explained. I stood up and walked towards her. "My turn." I grinned. Alice nodded as Jarred took the badge with disbelief. "Very well. I shall use my back up Pokemon."

I turned towards Jarred. "You don't have to stay." I told him, getting nervous that my sloppiness will just show him how much better he is. Jarred shook his head. "Nope. I'm staying. I have got to see you beat her." His eye twinkled. I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged back, and we stayed like that for a moment.

Alice coughed, breaking us up. I saw a tint of red on Jarred's face as he walked into the corner. I was pretty sure my pale, white skin was showing more.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe we have a battle." She smirked, scaring the bujeebies out of me. I nodded. "Right. I um... Charmander, go." I fumbled. Charmander nodded and hustled onto the field. "Char!" He growled, looking pumped and ready.

With a smirk, Alice threw a pokeball. "Go Pidgy!" Out shot a Pidgy, it's wings large and wide. I bit back my worries. "Charmander, use ember!" Charmander did as I said, and scorched Pidgy. Alice raised an eyebrow. "Fire type. Good choice." She commented. "Pidgy, use gust!"

Pidgy used it's wings to hit Charmander with wind. Charmander was blown back a bit. "Char, Char!" He growled. "Use flamethrower!" I yelled, getting nervous. Charmander did so. Pidgy fell, burnt and unconscious. Alice bit her lip. "Return, Pidgy."

Alice's face was red. She obviously didn't expect things to go that fast. "I haven't seen trainers as good as you guys in a while. Interesting." She remarked, throughing out another Pokemon. "Go, Bellsprout!"

I summoned Charmander back. I pulled out a pokeball, my hands sweating. "G-go! Eevee!" I stammered.

Eevee came out, looking slightly confused. Alice took the first move. "Vine whip, go!" Bellsprout did so, whipping Eevee. "Ee!" Eevee cried, falling back. A wave of worry spread through me. "Eevee, come on! Use quick attack!" Eevee pulled herself up and slammed into Bellsprout. Bellsprout fell back, but got up and used razor leaf. Eevee dodged.

Alice groaned. "Come on Bellsprout, use poison powder." The Bellsprout shot out a fume of poison. Eevee dodged, but the poison got into her lungs. I gasped. "Eevee!" Eevee trudged towards the Bellsprout, trying to continue to fight. Alice laughed.

I glared at her. "Come on Eevee, use bite!" Eevee hesitated, but jumped and bit the Bellsprout in the head. Bellsprout tripped and fell. Before anything else could happen, Eevee began to scratch the Bellsprout. "Bell!" Cried the Bellsprout. Both Alice and I were surprised. Eevee fell of the Bellsprout, stumbling. Bellsprout rose to it's feet, looking like it was going to fight, then fell over. It fainted. Eevee smiled at her victory, then fell over.

I ran towards Eevee, shocked. "Eevee!" I cried. A voice was over me. "She's fine. The poison set in. A trip to the pokemoncenter will do good." I looked up to see Alice, holding a small, shiny leaf badge. "Is that a-" "A badge? Yes. You've earned it." I took the badge great fully, scooped up Eevee, and stood up.

"Thank you." I replied to her. Alice shook her head. "No, thank you. Your Pokemon are great. But there are much stronger trainers out there, so you must train your Pokemon more." I nodded.

Jarred walked up beside me. "Guessing we should make a trip to the pokecenter?" He asked. Alice looked at the two of us. "You guys traveling together?" She asked, giving us the eye.

My face felt a bit hot. "Um actually-" "Yeah, we are." Jarred interrupted. I looked at him, but nodded.

Alice shrugged. "M'kay. You to be safe." She gave a wink and walked of into a back room.

Jarred and I walked to the pokecenter, silent. After Nurse Joy healed both our Pokemon, Jarred and I walked to the pokemart.

Finally, I spoke. "So is it true?" I asked. Jarred glanced at me. "What?" I rolled my eyes. "Is it true that we are traveling together." I elaborated. Jarred nodded. "Oh." He looked ahead for a moment, then stop walking. I stopped to and looked into his caramel eyes. He smiled. "Do you want to travel?" He asked. I tried to pay cool even though I really wanted him to. I didn't want to be alone.

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure. That would be really cool." I gave a smile. Jarred did too and we began to walk again. I felt proud of myself. I felt like I had a friend.


	4. The Poke Theifs

chapter four

The Poke Theifs

We walked into the pokemart, and looked around. I bought some fruit and Pokemon food. I even bought a few bottle of waters. Jarred himself bought a few granola bars and healing herbs.

Once the two of us were done shopping, we headed off. Once it grew dark, I let Charmander out of his pokeball. Charmander seemed to be please Jarred was traveling with us. Jarred even sent out Mudkip to keep Charmander company.

The two Pokemon chattered away merrily. Jarred and I laughed and talked about the next town: Sherman Town. Apparently, the next gym type was water.

I gave a groan. "Water. Great. I guess Charmander is out of this one." Charmander overheard and gave a moan. "Char!" He complained. Jarred gave Charmander a sympathetic look. "Sorry Charmander. But, if you train hard enough, the type might not matter." Jarred informed. Charmander looked at me and smiled. "Char, Char!" Mudkip skipped a bit.

It was around eight when everyone grew to tired to continue walking. We set up camp near the path and started a fire. I pulled out some berries and Pokemon food. Jarred pulled out a few granola bars and we swapped out a bit.

"What do you know about Sherman Town?" I asked, taking a bit out of a granola bar. Jarred finished a berry. He thought for a second. "I know it's not a good part of the Sino Region. A lot of people get robbed." When he saw my eyes bludge out, he continued. "Don't worry, I'll be there." I laughed. "Wow, I feel so protected." I replied sarcastically. But, to be true full, it did make me feel safer. Jarred wasn't only a tall and threatening looking. He was also an amazing Pokemon trainer.

With a loud sigh, I finished up my granola bar and pulled up the blanket to my chin. "I'm going to go to bed." I yawned. I glanced at Charmander, who was finishing up his food. "You tired boy?" I asked. Charmander nodded, gave a peep to Mudkip and curled up next to me.

"Night." I muttered. Jarred gave a yawn as Mudkip curled onto his side. "Night." I closed my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

I woke with a jerk. The sign was up, and from the looks of it, the day has just begun. Charmander was up and looking at me curiously. "Char?"

I shook my head in confusion. "Sorry Charmander. Just a bit skittish." I shook my head once more. A laugh came from behind. "You have bed hair." I turned my head to see Jarred, cooking over the fire from last night. I glanced up to see what looked like eggs. My stomach began to beg.

I got to my bag and grabbed a brush. I sat down, watching Jarred, Mudkip, and Charmander watching the eggs. I began to brush my hair. "Hey." I began. Jarred glanced up at me. "Hey." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "How about we let all the Pokemon out and enjoy the day?" I suggested. Jarred nodded his head. "Sounds cool!"

I grabbed my pokeballs. "Come on out Eevee, Pikachu!" I through the balls. Eevee and Pikachu stumbled out. "Pika!" Pikachu chattered, obviously glad to be out. Eevee stretched and walked over towards me. I stroked her fur. She was to cute.

After petting Eevee with one hand and brushing my hair with the other, I grabbed my bag. "I'll be right back. Going to change." Jarred nodded. "Sure thing. I'll save you some food." He called out.

I stumbled out far into the woods, not wanting me to be seen. I changed into my green tee and shorts. I tied some shoes on and pulled my hair into a clean pony tail. I was about to leave when I heard a crack.

I whirled around to see nothing. With a sigh, I began to walk back. Another crack. I turned again, but nothing. "Hello?" I called out. No answer.

With a sigh, I began to walk faster. I heard footsteps. "Leave!" I yelled.

Suddenly a firm hand grasped my wrist, forcing me to turn towards him. It was a man with blue hair. He had deep blue eyes and a nasty grin. A girl with purple hair was behind him. They looked like brother and sisters. They were older than me. They were adults.

I struggled against the grip. "Let me go!" I hissed. A Meowth standing on it's hind legs walked forward. "Does the pip squeak got any Pokemon an it?" It asked in a Northern accent. My eyes widened. "A Meowth... talking?"

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Obviously this kid doesn't have no Pokemon." He sighed. The boy growled. "Meowth! Why would they be out here without Pokemon? Maybe she left them behind?" The girl nodded. "Yeah! No Pokemonless person would come out here!"

They hesitated. I took this advantage. "Who are you guys? And what do you want?" I demanded. They all laughed.

"Quite, is that a voice I hear?" She girl asked in a sing song voice. "I hear it whispering in my ear." The boy sang back. "Past the stars!" Sang the girl. "In outer space!" Chimed the boy. "We're team rocket! We're in your face!" All three chorused.

I was silent. Then, I laughed. They glared at me. "Quite child!" The boy cried. Meowth hissed. "It's OK James, calm down." James looked at Meowth. "But Meowth, something about this girl is familiar! Look! You see it Jessy don't you?"

Jessy walked closer. "You know what James, now that you mention it, I think your right. Tell me child, what's your name?" I struggled, but spoke. "Kendria. Kendria Ketchum." They were silent. Deadly silent.

"That twoyp!" Meowth cried. Jessy covered her face. "The twerp had another twerp!" James just shook his head. I was getting angry. "What are you talking about?" I hissed. They glared at me.

"Ash Ketchum is _your_ father? He was our arch nemeses. And now, you are his offspring." Jessy explained, looking repulsed at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?" I asked, dazed. My mom said he was a good man. Then again, she is kind about most people.

James chuckled. "He was a brat. We tried taking that Pikachu. Darn thing got away every time. And, because your his daughter, you shall be a good trainer too. Now take us to your Pokemon."

I shook my head. "Never." Meowth smirked. "We gots ways of making twoyps talk." Meowth brought out his claws and dug them into my side. I screamed. Loud. Why were they doing this? The pain coursed through me. I fell to the ground.

In desperation, I clicked my watch and Jarred's ID. Jarred's image showed up, but on mute. James lifted me. "Will you speak now? We can go on forever." He smirked. I growled, clenching my fist and smacking his jaw. A small pop hit my ears.

I was dropped again. I tried to pull myself up, but Jessy;s high heel boot dug into my spin. "Honestly James, getting punched out by a kid? Show some dignity."

James muttered a few curse words and got back up. Meowth groaned. "She's not cracking. Should we get out the Pokemon?" Before Jessy or James could reply, A cloud of fire hit all three of them. The pain on my spin loosened. I could hear calls and Pokemon.

Someone suddenly turned me onto my back. It was Jarred. He lifted me up. "You're going to be OK." He promised. "Mudkip, use water gun on them!" Suddenly, a memory hit me.

"P-Pikachu! Use thunder bolt..." I called. Luckily, Pikachu heard me. "Pika... CHU!" I could here Team Rocket screaming as they were flung into the air.

Jarred was strong, and fast. He carried me back to the camp site in record time. I sat up, causing my head to spin. "Woah..." I whispered. Jarred pulled out a bottle and handed it to me. "Drink." He ordered. I did as he said.

The liquid tasted like vinager. I wanted to throw up, but didn't. The pain slowly left my body.

Once Jarred deemed me healthy, he gave me a big plate of eggs, which I ate with pleasure. "Thanks a lot Jarred." I thanked in between bits of eggs. Jarred shrugged. "It's nothing. I love cooking."

My thoughts went to Uncle Brock. He was a great Pokemon breeder, and a top notch chief. I would remember he came over a lot after Ash left and would cook. He made the best sweets.

Jarred popped me out of my daze. "Huh?" I asked. Jarred spoke again. "I said we should get going. Pack up the Pokemon." I turned to see all the Pokemon happily munching on grass, chattering, and even having a mini match.

I smirked. They were cute. Charmander overheard us and flicked his tail. He stared at the pokeball with intensity. I groaned. "Fine, you can stay out." Charmander cheered. "Char!"

Within moments, every Pokemon (except Charmander and Mudkip of course) were in their pokeball. Jarred had Mudkip put out the fire and we packed our blankets and were back on track.

It was a few moments later when Jarred spoke. "Did you know what those people wanted?" He asked, giving me a small glance. I looked forward at Charmander. He was strutting forward, holding his head high. They wanted him. My Charmander. My Pokemon. Well they wouldn't get them.

When I realized I hadn't answered, I spoke. "They called themselves Team Rocket. They said they wanted my Pokemon." I explained. I left out the part about my father knowing them and being their enemy.

Jarred nodded. "So, how'd you know Pikachu could do that?" He asked. I bit my lip. "Um. When I was little, my mom would tell me stories. One was about an evil group who took Pokemon. A Pikachu would always shock them, sending them into the sky. I guess I just remembered." I explained. Half was true.

Mist actually told me her adventure with my dad and Uncle Brock. A force who's name she never mentioned followed them, trying to take my dad's Pikachu, for it was powerful and unusual for it's type. Which, made me think about Charmander. But, the story stuck, and I remembered how it would end every time: the evil force was blasted away from Pikachu's signature move. Lighting bolt.

Jarred nodded his head. "I've heard of Team Rocket. They are some low life wanna be's." He explained. "They try to steal Pokemon instead of working for them."

"They have a Pokemon that talks; a Meowth." I informed after a moment. Jarred nodded. "Yeah, that's a way you can find them."

We walked in silent after that. I couldn't help to think about those Poke Theifs.


	5. Trapped

chapter five

Trapped

It took for what seemed like hours to get the Sherman Town. Yet, Charmander and Mudkip seemed eager and energized.

The town wasn't much bigger than the last. It had it's fair share amount of buildings, but more places for Pokemon to roam. Charmander seemed to be restraining himself from running towards the fresh looking fields. Mudkip kept glancing at the pond near by.

I didn't blame them. Everything seemed peaceful. It was a bit late, and no one was outside. "How about we go to field." I suggested. My achy muscles began to agree. Jarred shrugged. "Why not?"

Charmander and Mudkip ran ahead as we walked towards the fields. The pond seemed to shine from the beams of the sun. It seemed perfect. I grabbed my pokeballs. "Come on out you guys!" I called. Pikachu and Eevee stumbled out. They took one look at the field of grass and the open pond, and ran towards the others.

Jarred let his Ottish, Meowth, and Ratitatta to enjoy the day. We sat down next to the pond to watch the Pokemon.

Mudkip kept trying to convince Charmander to at least step in the water. Charmander finally stood in the water. Once he did so, Eevee rubbed against him. "Eevee! Eve!" She congradulated. Charmander blushed just a bit. "Char, Char!"

Meowth and Ottish were laying in the grass with Pikachu, who was licking his fur. Ratitatta was drinking from the water. They seemed so peaceful.

"I wish I was a Pokemon." Jarred sighed. I looked at him. "Why?" I asked. It sounded like a weird request, but then again, Pokemon did seem happy.

Jarred shrugged. "I guess it's because they seem to see the world differently. They share it, and get along. All types."

I knew Jarred was thinking about Team Rocket and how they were trying to steal Pokemon. I nodded my head in agreement.

Eevee scurried up to me. She gave me her big, beautiful eye routine. "Eevee!" She purred. I pet her head. She was small, but had big guts. Eevee jumped into my lap and lied down.

The sun was above us, and gave off the perfect amount of warmth. A small breeze hit us. I felt free. That's when it happened.

A large net captured all the Pokemon but Eevee, who was in my lap. I gasped. A large blimp in the image of a Meowth held the net. The Pokemon scratched, shocked, bit, breathed fire, and used water gun on the net, trying to break free, but the next stayed together.

"Quite, is that a voice I hear?" Sang a female voice. "I hear it whispering in my ear." A boy sang back. "Past the stars!" Sang the girl. "In outer space!" Chimed the boy. "We're team rocket! We're in your face!" All three chorused.

I fell limp. "T-Team Rocket!" I stuttered. I could see Jessy laughing. "Ha, the twerp is just as bright as her father." "Indeed Jessy." James agreed. The two laughed.

Meowth appeared. "Nice Pokemon. To bad their ours now." Eevee jumped up! "Eevee! Eve Eve!" She cried. Meowth laughed. Jessy and James looked at him. "What?"

"That scrawny Eevee is threatening us!" The three chorused in a laugh. I saw Eevee blush. "Eevee!"

I was about to yell an attack to Eevee when a vine snapped at the top of the net. The weak spot. The net fell to the ground. I took the next action. "Charmander, use ember!" Charmander reacted automatically. He blew out fire, causing the blimp to break and soar off.

Jarred looked around. "Who used vine whip?" He asked. I looked around. I did the same. Nobody was in sight. Who ever did that was long gone.

The Pokemon scurried towards us, dead afraid. I called all mine back into their pokeballs. Jarred did the same.

"What was that? I knew they wanted Pokemon, but to go that far? It's not right." I shook my head, trying to erase the bad thoughts. Jarred dug through his bag and handed me a water bottle. I great fully took the bottle and gulped down some water.

Once the bottle was almost empty, I handed it to Jarred. He stashed the bit of water back into the backpack. "Better?" He asked. I nodded my head meekly.

Suddenly, a woman with blue hair and in a police uniform pulled up on a cop motorcycle. She tore her helmet off and looked into the sky. "Was that Team Rocket?" She asked urgently. I nodded my head. "Yeah, they just got," I thought of the word my mom would us. "blasted away."

The police woman frowned. "Darn it. Team Rocket has been trying to snatch Pokemon a lot more lately." She complained. "That's the second time they've attacked us." Jarred explained to her.

The officer looked startled. "Twice?" She began to mumble things under her breath and took out notes. "Strange. They don't usually follow people. Well expect with this one kid, but they left once he became a legend. Do you guys no Ash-" "I think it was an accident." I interrupted. "We were letting our Pokemon roam, so they were probably just looking at the Pokemon, not us."

With a sniff, the officer nodded. "Fine. But take this." She handed each of us a card. It read: _Officer Jenny of Sherman Town. 555-0127. _"Now be careful you two. Team Rocket has gotten nastier over the years." We nodded our heads, and officer Jenny was off again.

It was getting late, and I wanted to get up early. So, Jarred and I set up early. We left the Pokemon in their balls, for we didn't want any of them getting jittery. That night I slept horribly. I was cold, and most of all, with Team Rocket on our heels, I didn't feel free anymore. I felt trapped.


	6. The Deal

**chapter six**

**The Deal**

* * *

><p><strong>i don't own Pokemon... at all. sad face.<strong>

I planned on getting up at seven, but my pokewatch went of at six twenty nine.

When the beeps turned on, I jumped. It was way dark, and I didn't expect to wake up. I glanced at my watch and grew wide eyed. I clicked the answer button.

"Um, hey mom." I greeted, baffled that she would call. Then again, she was a morning person. "Hello there honey! How are things?" She chimed. I smirked. "Good actually. I made a friend."

Mist gasped and clapped her hands together. "Amazing! You're already making friends! What's their name?" She asked, looking eager to learn more. "His name is Jarred, and he's really cool." I gushed. Mist caught onto me. "Oh. _Jarred_!" She giggled. My face felt hotter than a Charmander's tail.

"Funny mom. When you were traveling, you didn't flirt with Uncle Brock. Or dad, if you've told me correctly." Mist hesitated, but laughed. "Your right. Speaking of Uncle Brock, guess who's here!"

The watch turned to a dark skinned man, with large spiky hair and squinty eyes. He looked at the camera with a goofy smirk. "Guess who!" He challenged. I gasped. "Uncle Brock!" Brock laughed. "Hey Kendria. I came to give a present, but you were gone." I frowned. I missed Uncle Brock. "I'm sorry." I replied. Brock shook his head. "Don't be. But hey, I'll meet up with you in Gerdia Town. I'm taking a plane there. Where exactly are you?" He asked.

I racked my brain. "Sherman Town." I replied. Brock nodded. "Well, that's a town away. I'll hope to be seeing you in a few days." He smiled. I did to. That's when I remembered Team Rocket, and my smile was washed away. Brock noticed. "Are you OK?" He asked, looking concerned. I nodded. "Yeah... Totally." I lied.

I'm a good lier, but Brock is like a lier detector. Instead of pestering me, he caved. "Fine. Your mom will give you my PokeID so you can call me whenever, OK?" I nodded.

After I got Brock's number and hung up, I couldn't sleep. I decided it was my turn to cook, so I reached into my back and took out Charmander, Pikachu, and Eevee.

The three seemed a bit tired, but eager. "Pikachu and Charmander, I need you two to get fire wood." Pikachu jumped. "Pika!" Charmander nodded and the two were off.

Eevee looked at me, confused. "You," I began as I pulled out some fruit and vegetables. "Will help me cook." Eevee nodded. "Eevee!"

I grabbed a pan and placed the vegetables onto the pan and had Eevee use slice on the vegetables and fruit.

When Pikachu and Charmander returned with fire wood, I had Charmander us ember on the wood, and cooked the vegetables. As Charmander help the pan, Eevee and Pikachu crunched up the fruit in a bowl. As they did that, I rummaged through Jarred's backpack, trying to find his Pokemon when I felt something odd.

It was hard and thin, and was cold to the touch. I pulled it up, not knowing what it was. It was a badge type thing. It was circular, and had a big R. Under the R was the small logo; Team Rocket!

I dropped the badge, stunned. This was not possible. Jarred, a Team Rocket? This must be a mistake. I bit my bottom lip and stuffed the badge into my pocket. I'll ask him about this later. Not now.

I finally found Jarred's Pokemon and let them out. Mudkip gave me a peppy chirp. I smiled the best I could.

Meowth curled into a small ball and closed his eyes. I stared at him. What if it was that other Meowth? Team Rocket's Meowth. A chill ran up my back.

"Char, Char!" Charmander cried. I turned to see the vegetables fully cooked. The berries were now smashed into juice.

Jarred finally woke up to the aroma. He sat up, dazed. "Food." He mumbled, looking in the general direction of the food. Despite my worries, I laughed. Oddish stumbled towards Jarred, rubbing his head against his arm. He smiled, patting Oddish on his head. "Hey buddy." He greeted, sounding a bit more awake.

My head ached, trying to process how Jarred could be part of those evil Team Rockets. It made no sense.

I snapped myself out of the daze. "I, um. I made some cooked vegetables and fruit drink. Well, actually, my Pokemon helped."

Charmander, Eevee, and Pikachu gave a small smile and nodded their heads. Jarred smiled. "Great. I'm starved. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'eight." I read of my pokewatch. We ate in silence. Jarred seemed to enjoy the meal, chewing happily. "Where did you learn to cook?" He asked, dazed.

I looked up from my untouched carrot. "My Uncle Brock. He's a great cook. When my dad left-" I stopped and mid sentence. I didn't want to talk about my dad. Jarred's hand was on my shoulder. "It's OK. You've got me." He comforted. I gave a small smile. "Thanks Jarred."

Jarred and I packed up camp after eating and decided to look around the town before fighting the gym leader, who I was still worried about due to her being a water trainer. But, having Mist as a mom helped. She taught me a lot of skills for water Pokemon. All I had to do was find one. Easy peasy.

"I think we should look for a few water Pokemon." I suggested. Jarred nodded. "Smart. You could use on for the gym leader, and having more than one water Pokemon is never bad." He smiled. I gave a weak smile. I needed to ask him about the badge I had found. My back pocket that held it seemed to suddenly weigh a ton.

With I sigh, I spoke. "Jarred-" That's when the ground began to shake. At first, it was soft, but slowly grew. "W-what's going on?" I stuttered. Jarred looked around. "T-Team Rocket!" He pointed towards the river.

I turned to see a large machine rising from the water. It was in the shape of a Magikarp. Many people that were nearby began to scream and run. "Killer Magikarp!" One yelped. "Run for your lives." A second screamed. "Where is my underwear!" "Ew! I think I found it!"

As all the chaos broke out, three figures walked out of it. The one in the middle was a large man with no neck. He had a big mustache and beady eyes. He wore a formal suit. The two men on either side of him had pale skin, were tall, and wore black suits.

The beefy man coughed. "Attention Sherman Town!" He boomed. People fell silent. "I am !" He introduced. A news team pulled up in a white van reading _Channel 7 Action News_. seemed to enjoy the publicity.

"I am the leader of the incorporation, Team Rocket!" People murmured. "The leader?" "Isn't that the group who steal Pokemon?" "What should we do?'

With a huff, the man continued to speak. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard. Give us all your Pokemon." People gasped. "You can't do that!" Yelled an elderly man. laughed. "Can't I?" He snapped, and the two men on either side threw out a Gastly and a Cubone.

The old man raised his hands in the air. chuckled. "Now, boys" He snapped his fingers once more. The Pokemon held bags for the pokeball's. A few people began emptying they bags and stuffing pokeball's in it.

I stepped forward, despite Jarred's warning look. "Stop!" I yelled. Everyone froze. somehow heard me, and glared down. "Excuse me young lady?" He spat. My temper rose. "No, excuse _you_." I countered.

A few people looked scared, while others smiled at my bravery. Well, stupidity more like it.

That must have gotten to him, for he snapped his meaty fingers, making the stage he stood on lower to the ground. The man walked towards me, which took a while, ruining the dramatic moment.

"Young lady, what is your name?" He snarled, giving me the evil eye. I gulped, but answer loudly. "Kendria." I retorted. "Well _Kendria_, I suggest you and your little _boyfriend _give me your Pokemon and get out." He paused. "I can sense the power off your Pokemon. I will enjoy stealing them." I felt my face go hot, but I tried not to falter. "Let's make a deal." I suggested.

's eyes twinkled. "I love a good deal." I smirked. I bet he did. "If I win in a two on two battle with you, you must give everyone back their Pokemon and never come back to Sherman Town." chuckled. "And if I?" I bit my bottom lip. "You can take all the Pokemon, including mine." thought for a moment.

"No deal young lady. I could easily take your Pokemon now. I will except if you add one more thing." He grinned mischievously. I felt a chill run through my body. "W-what?" I almost whispered. "You." He breathed, inspecting my body.

My mouth dropped. Jarred spoke up. "No! You can't just buy someone!" He hissed, looking deadly. I almost flinched, but stayed mutual. "My dear boy this does not concern you." Jarred was about to talk when I put my hand up. "Stop." I ordered. Jarred bit his tongue and nodded. I glared at . My heart beat sped up.

With a sigh, I spoke. "Deal."


	7. A Battle For The Souls

**chapter seven**

**A Battle For The Souls**

* * *

><p><strong>i don't own Pokemon. i own nothing at all really.<strong>

**(sorry that the chapter is so short. but the whole thing is pretty intense. hope that makes up for it!)**

There was a moment to pick you Pokemon, but I already knew which two I was going to pick: Charmander and Pikachu. Eevee was a bit to small and needed more training.

The whole time, Jarred kept freaking out. "Kendria! You can't do this, what if you lose?" He stressed. "But what if I win?" I countered. I was still a bit upset about him possibly being a Team Rocket member.

Jarred's eyes softened. "Kendria, I just am worrying about you. I don't want that... _psycho_... taking you!"

My insides twisted. He seemed to care about me. If he was part of Team Rocket, wouldn't he encourage me to fight? Wouldn't he want me to be hurt, or in pain?

Jarred spoke again, stopping my train of thoughts. "Take Mudkip. He and Charmander together will be stronger." He encouraged. He handed me a Pokeball.

I hesitated, but took it. I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you Jarred." I whispered. Jarred hugged back. "Get him."

I released the hug and turned towards , who was picked at his nails. "Are you two done saying your goodbyes?" He laughed. I smirked. Everyone was watching, counting on me. Channel 7 News was recording us. Great. "You'r going to eat those words." I growled.

laughed. "Enough funny business, lets fight! Go,Chikorita!" He called out. A beautiful Chikorita flew out. It's appearance was nice, but I felt a coldness in her. Like trainer like Pokemon.

Grass type. Good. "Go, Charmander!" I shouted. Charmander came out of his pokeball and onto the field. He looked determined, like I felt. As if he knew...

"A fire type! Interesting. Smart move." complimented, but I could see a bit of worry behind his cockiness. Before he could move, I attacked first. "Charmander, flamethrower!" Charmander blew out fire. Chikorita was skinned, but managed to get out okay.

"Chikorita use razor leaf!" Barked . The Pokemon obeyed, shooting bladed leaves at Charmander. They hit, but with a huff, Charmander was up again. "Char!" Mr. Bang mumbled a few words under his breath.

I felt like this was it, but having Jarred right next to me made me feel like I was stronger. "Charmander, use metal claw, then scratch!" I almost pleaded. Charmander obeyed in a flash.

The Chikorita was weakening, but was still up. This guy had strong Pokemon. If he didn't pick a leaf, I might be dead.

practically read my mind. "Return Chikorita!" He barked. The Chikorita was sent back into the pokeball. gave me a smirk. "Lets even the battle field shall we? Fight fire with fire."

Before I could comprehend his trick, he threw out another Pokemon. My face fell. Not that I was happy, but the bit of hope I did have vanished. "Go, Growlithe!" yelled. The giant Pokemon flew out.

Fire against fire. Charmander was strong. But this Pokemon was more trained and had more experience. But I had to have hope.

"Use flamethrower." I ordered. Charmander was about to go full freak on him, but Growlithe had other plans. Growlithe jumped over Charmander, turned towards his back, and clawed at him.

Charmander fell, un doubtfully hurt. I gasped. "Come on Charmander!" laughed. I ignored him. "Charmander, you can do it!" I encouraged. Slowly, Charmander rose. "C-Char." He breathed.

With a raise in the eyebrow, rubbed his mustache. "Interesting. That usually gets them. Very well. Use bite Growlithe."

Growlithe pounced towards Charmander. "Dodge and use dragon rage!" Charmander was barely able to dodge, but was able to do fire spin. He spun towards Growlithe, knocking him off his feet. "Growl!"

"Finish him off with take down." Growlithe ran at an unbelievable pace and knocked Charmander down. Charmander tried to get up, but, failed. "Charmander!" I cried. I took his pokeball and returned him.

I held the water pokeball tightly. This could save everyone, _and _their Pokemon. I needed to finish this. And I need to win.

"Go, Mudkip!" I called. Mudkip landed on the field. He looked like he new I was going to be borrowing him, for he didn't react. looked slightly scarred. His Growlithe was already hurt, and fire and water together equaled = water win.

"Mudkip, use water gun!" Water shot at Growlithe, knocking him to the ground. Just as Growlithe was about to get up, I decided to get revenge for Charmander. Fire with fire. "Mudkip, take down, now!" Mudkip ran towards Growlithe, knocking him feet back. Growlithe fainted.

People cheered. The camera people looked astonished. "Go Kendria!" A few people shouted. I felt weird, being praised. I called back Mudkip, and called back his Pokemon.

I stepped towards him. "Give the people their Pokemon back, and leave." I demanded, a sweet yet evil smile plastered on my face. hesitated, but answered. "I am a man of my word ." He growled. "I shall give the people back their Pokemon and leave Sherman Town."

His tone said something, but I was instantly surrounded by Channel 7 News. A woman with big black hair pointed a microphone at me. "Excuse me ma'am! Mary Portwood here, from Channel 7 News, what did you say your name was?"

"I, um. Kendria Ketchum." I mumbled. A few gasps and mumbles broke out. "Ketchum? Like Ash Ketchum! Are you related to the famous Ash Ketchum?" I felt dizzy. My head spun. People yelled and giggled. "Ketchum! Famous! Legendary! Father! Father! Father..."


	8. Dreams Of The Reverse Side

**chapter eight**

**Dreams Of The Reverse Side**

* * *

><p><strong>i do not own Pokemon.<strong>

I woke up in a white room. Machines surrounded me, beeping and running tests. Curtains closed me in a small space. My eye lids were heavy, like someone was pulling on them.

Everything was so white, it was blinding. I wanted to move, but couldn't. Doctors and nurses rushed in and started to look at the machines. I tried once again to move.

_Help!_ I yelled. But wait... I wasn't talking. I couldn't speak. _Help me! I can't move!_ I mentally cried.

Mist, Uncle Brock, and Jarred walked in. Mist was crying, Uncle Brock was "having allergies" and Jarred was emotionless, not daring to do anything. His eyes looked slightly puffy and red.

A doctor with dark, black skin and green eyes walked up to them. "Is this her?" He asked them in a deep voice. They nodded. "T-t-that's my daughter." Mist sobbed. She began to cry harder. Uncle Brock put his arm over her shoulder. "It's OK." He cooed. He himself looked like he was going to cry too.

Jarred suddenly was crying. He looked me into the eyes. "I can't believe she's gone."

_I'm not gone! I'm here! Help me! Help! _The doctors shook their heads in sorrow. "I'm sorry, but Kendria Ketchum is dead. The doctor got the blanket that was over me and put it over my face.

I fell. It wasn't bright anymore, but dark. My heart was light and jittery. Like I was actually falling and not dreaming. Maybe I wasn't...

I was in a large room, with only one chair. There were no doors at all. I sat in that one chair in a straight jacket. I struggled and struggled. But there was no use. "Hello!" I called out into the air. Nothing.

With a twitched, I heard a small noise. I turned my head to the left to see another person in a straight jacket. He sat in another chair that wasn't there before. He struggled constantly, unable to break free.

The boy had sandy blonde hair in spikes. He had the same color eyes of me, but pulled them off way better. He had tan skin, like a surfer.

"Well?" He yelled in a rough voice. "What are we going to do now Kendria? Huh?" My eyes grew wide. "I... I don't know. I don't know what to do!" I replied. The guy rolled his eyes. "And I thought I was the dumb one." He snarled.

Before I could do anything, the floor broke, causing me to fall once more. The straight jacket slipped off of me.

I was now in a meadow. Beautiful flowers were everywhere. The sky was cloudless, and the sun was large. Tree's surrounded the meadow, making a perfect circle. I looked across the field to see Charmander.

I stood up from my sitting position and and hurried towards him. As I ran, I realized I had on a silky white dress that reached my ankles. It was cut off at the shoulder, but went down my arms, to my wrist, and going into a loop through my thumb. A few clear drapes flew in the breeze behind me. My straight black hair lay around my shoulder.

Charmander noticed me and grinned. I bent down and scratched his head. "Charmander! Omygod! What's going on?" I asked, looking into his eyes. With a confused look, Charmander tilted his head. "Your dreaming." He replied, as if it was obvious.

My hand dropped. "Charmander? You, you talked!" I gasped. Charmander nodded. "Did you _not _just hear me? Your dreaming." He repeated. I shook my head and moved my hand through my hair.

"I, I don't remember going to sleep." I recalled. Charmander looked up at me. "When all those news reporters surrounded you, you were so overwhelmed that you passed out." Charmander explained.

Images of the battle and news people flashed into my mind. "So, why am I wearing this? And in a meadow?" I asked, looking around. Charmander smirked. "This is your happy place. And the outfit is your spirit outfit. The thing you wore on your last day of heaven before coming to earth."

My eyes widened. Wow. That was deep. Very deep. Charmander picked up on my vibe. "It is. Follow me Kendria, will you?" He asked. I nodded my head mutely

I had no idea where we were going, but it was better than watching my death bed, or being yelled at by some random psychotic kid in a straight jacket, or even plunging into nothingness.

Charmander led me out of the meadow and into the dark woods. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. The forest sent out an eerie feeling. I wanted to return to the meadow. But if Charmander knew, he didn't care, because he kept walking.

After a few moments of walking, we reached two paths. One looked like it lead into a beautiful place. It had fruit tree's and wild Pokemon, all getting along. I could see Mist, standing next to a tall man with straight black, messy hair. He had brown eyes and tan skin. My mouth fell.

"D-dad?" I gasped. Charmander nodded. "Now, look at the other path." He directed.

Reluctantly, I turned my head to the other path. I saw Jarred and the strange boy there. But instead of the blonde boy calling himself stupid or yelling, he seemed quit goofy, and motioned for me to follow the two. I saw a never ending path, but it seemed welcoming. Jarred smiled. _Come on._ He mouthed.

I looked at Charmander. "What is this?" I asked. Charmander looked at me. "This is your world. The two paths you have made. One," He jerked his head towards my home. My completed home. "Is one you dream of secretly. You want a complete home, and even though you don't admit it, you yearn to know where your dad is and bring him back home."

The first path had Mist and Ash, holding hands. They looked into one another's eyes lovingly. They then looked at me and motioned me forward. I wanted to follow with all my heart, but something pulled me towards the second path.

With a sigh, I glanced at Charmander. "Which should I pick?" I asked, dazed. Charmander shrugged. "Family, a perfect life, and love. Friends, adventure, fulfilling your life long dream." He shook his head. "Don't know what to tell you."

I moaned. "Well when you put it like that it's even harder to choose." Slowly, a new path opened in between the two. It was dark and hazy. Charmander looked at the path. "He calls you." He whispered. "He? He who?" Charmander was walking back down the path we came.

"I wouldn't keep him waiting." Charmander called out. "Giradina hates to be kept waiting." I tried to follow, but a brick wall built itself. I looked to see the other paths fade away, and I was left with just one place to go to

The silence killed me. I never heard anything so... annoying. There was usually some source of noise; the buzz of a computer, the noise of a TV, or even a Pokemon playing around. But the silence held nothing but the footsteps I made.

Everything was cold and dark. The path was taking me to a cemetery. The night sky was cloudy, and no moonlight or starlight was available to me. "Great." I mumbled. "I'm in a cemetery. In the dark. Wearing a cold dress."

A large being walked from a shadow. It was about fifteen feet tall, with wings and a long neck. My eyes grew wide.

Trying to get away from the monster like thing, I began to back up. I must have tripped on the dress or something, because before I knew it, I was flat on my butt. The being laughed a horribly deep laugh. It had a deep voice. And raspy.

Giradina. Why was that name familiar? "G-G-Giradina?" I whispered. A few clouds in the sky moved, and light bathed the being. It was a Pokemon. "Hello there Kendria." He bellowed.

I slowly stood up. I didn't know whether to run, scream, or answer. I picked answer, despite my fear. "H-how do y-you know my name?" I stuttered. Giradina chuckled. "I know all my young princess. I see many things in your world." I looked at him, confused. "My world? What do you mean?"

Giradina looked into the distance. "I live in what some call 'The Reverse Side Of The World'. Of your world." He explained, not taking his eyes off the invisible object.

"Why do you watch from here? Why not go out into the world." I asked, confused. I do remember Mist telling me stories of Giradina, but I was small then, and usually didn't want to hear them due to his devilish appearance.

Giradina raised an eyebrow. "Princess. I am known as the rebellion Pokemon. That is why I was sent here." I stomped my foot. "But that's not fair! They can't lock a living being up like that. You were doing what you believed in."

A dark rumbling went through the air. It turned out that was Giradina laughing. "If only other's saw the world in your eyes." He sighed.

Giradina looked at me finally. "You must leave. You need to go home." I hesitated. "How do I wake up?" I asked. Giradina kneeled. "Climb." He ordered. I did so, despite the fact my dress felt way to weird.

"Hold on tight." He smirked, and with that, we were off. The wind on my face felt so real, I thought I was awake. "Giradina!" I yelled through the noise of the wind. "Yes?" He called back, watching the sky carefully for some unknown reason; nothing was in it. "How is it I understand you?" I asked. He smirked. "We are in my world. It's not like the one you come from."

Before I could ask him how to get back, he did a flip, causing me to fall. I wanted to scream, but didn't. I embraced the wind.

I could see the ground bellow me. I was falling to a bed. It was in a small house like thing. Three people were in there. Two adults, one a teenager. As I got closer, I realized who they were. It was Mist, Uncle Brock, and Jarred. I was falling towards them.

The person in the bed was me. I was falling into my body. I closed my eyes tightly, readying myself for the fall.

**For those who are not Pokemon nerds, Giradina is a reble Pokemon, also know as an evil one. He lives on the reverse side of the world. He appears in old cemetaries. So, seeing one in a dream is not usually a good thing. It might be determinded as a sign of danger.**


End file.
